Baby It's Cold Outside
by BloodyRedRoses65
Summary: "Baby, It's cold outside."   Miyuki looked at him, her face red, did he call her baby?  Small Oneshot i got for the New Years, enjoy.


So on New Years eve i heard this song, and i had seen the Celtic Thunder perform this, and the light bulb went off, i know it's late, but Happy New Year! btw. this has nothing to do with You're Gonna Go Far Kid or Diary of Jane, this is just a one shot that popped in my mind lol and this will probably be my one and only songfic so please excuse me if it's really crappy .

Disclaimer; i don't own Naruto or the song 'Baby It's Cold Outside', i only own Miyuki.

* * *

"Are you busy tonight?"

It was strange how Miyuki found herself in weird situations. Well, not weird, just unexpected. When Kakashi Hatake, Konoha's Copy Cat shinobi, walked up to her after she had dropped forms off from her last mission, asked her if she was busy, she just blinked a bit. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Kakashi chuckled a bit, "I said, are you busy tonight?"

Again, she blinked, then looked up, "That's right, it's New Years Eve…" She muttered. Well, she'd just spend it alone again anyway. She looked at him, "Nope."

"Great." he said, "How about you come to my apartment and bring the New Year in."

How come that sounded more like a demand than a question… She sighed, walking out with him, "Alright, alright. What time."

"Well, nine sound okay? I still need to pick up a few things." He told her, before disappearing on her.

Her eye twitched. To this day, the 25 year old woman could never understand that damn man. She had grown up with him, and even in earlier years, they had been on the same ANBU team. How they had became friends… well it sorta just happened. One late night conversation led to another and soon, they were even talking outside of the ANBU team.

She walked around the town, glancing at the shops and decorations the village was putting up. Her face a slight pink, granted, Kakashi had grown on her. She didn't know why, but he had… charm? No, that made him sound to perfect. He just had that aurora that made you feel calm. It was strange.

Of course, her biggest curiosity was that damn mask! Why the hell did he wear it? She could care less what he looked like, she just wanted to have the upper hand when it came to teasing Naruto. She sighed, looking up. The sky was a light gray color, 'It's probably going to snow..' she thought, before continuing on.

* * *

Miyuki laughed a bit, looking out the window, seeing the fire works go off, "Wow, Kakashi you have a great view, better than my place does." She spoke, watching the bright lights go off in the snow filled sky. "Happy New year!"

"Cheers." Kakashi said, tapping his glass against hers, "Looks like we made it through one more year."

"And we'll make it through plenty more." She smiled, taking a small sip of her drink. She wasn't a drinker. She looked out the window, the snow had been coming down not long after she had gotten home, and that was at 3, and it continued and it was still going on and midnight. Of course, a little snow never stopped her from going anywhere. She was an ANBU member for kami sake.

She sighed. "I guess I got to go." she spoke, putting the glass down and going to the door and putting her hat on.

_I really can't stay - but baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away - but baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice _

Kakashi looked outside, the snow was pretty high. He smirked, "Baby it's cold outside."

Miyuki blinked, her face going red. Did he call her 'baby'? she looked away, "Kakashi, I can't stay. It's been great and everything, but-" She stopped, as he took her hand, and she looked at him, he was giving her that damn hidden smile.

"You're hands are like ice, just think if you go out." He spoke, pulling her a bit closer, putting an arm around her waist, "I'm glad you're here."

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful words you're humming_

_And father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Well, maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour _

Miyuki was left… speechless. Well, her face was in the look of utter shock and her face was red.. Secretly, she like it. No, she loved it. Being this close to him. Her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out, before her voice found it, "One more… drink I guess."

Kakashi smiled, letting her go, "Great. Go sit on the couch and make yourself at home." turning and getting them drinks, and Miyuki obediently sat on the couch.

_The neighbours might think - But baby it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hairs looks swell _

He sat on the couch, handing her a drink.

"Kakashi, I can't stay too long, I mean, you're neighbors are pretty notorious for spreading rumors." Miyuki said, talking a drink.

He shrugged, "It's bad out there." He replied.

She blinked, he had fixed her favorite drink, hot chocolate. She smiled a bit, a few more minutes couldn't hurt could it?

"Here, let me take this." Kakashi spoke, reaching out and taking her hat off, his fingers slightly lingering in her hair.

Her cheeks slightly pinked, glancing at him, then back to the drink, "I guess so."

Damnit! It was like she was under a spell!

_I ought to say no, no, no sir - Mind if I move in closer?_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense of hurting my pride?_

_I really can't stay - Oh baby don't hold out_

_Ah but it's cold outside - Baby it's cold outside_

She glanced over as he was closer to her on the couch. With any other guy, she would have pushed them away, but she could make an excuse for him. Before she even knew it, she was even leaning against him, and he put his arm over her shoulder. She was… no! she had to go!

"I really can't stay." Miyuki blurted, getting up, and putting the drink down.

_I simply must go - But baby it's cold outside_

_The answer is no -But baby it's cold outside_

_The welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in_

_So nice and warm - Look out that window at that storm _

"But it's cold out there. You're lucky that you're in here." Kakashi said, walking up to her, putting his hands on her shoulder, "Just look out there, it's a storm." He spoke to her.

She glanced out the window again. Ew. He was right, the wind was picking up, and if she really listened, she could hear the wind howl. But she had to go, "Kakashi, I still have to go, this welcome's been nice and all, but, I have to go." she spoke, that part of her still wanted to stay.

_My sister will be suspicious - God your lips look delicious_

_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious_

_Well, maybe just a cigarette more -Never such a blizzard before _

"What's the big rush, you're living by yourself, it's not like you have to report in to your parents." He spoke, knowing full well that her parents were in a different village. He watched as she looked at him. The past few years, even he found himself falling for the woman, her eyes, her hair… right now her lips were drawing him in. "Besides, it's going to be a blizzard." He spoke, his masked lips even closer to hers.

_I got to get home - But baby you'd freeze out there_

_Say, lend me a coat - It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand - I'm thrilled when you touch my hand_

_Why don't you see - How can you do this thing to me? _

Her face was beat red at how close her was.. "I-I really have to go." She squeaked out, looking away, breaking from his grasp.

"But you'll freeze out there." He said, the smirking at her.

The red wasn't leaving.. "Well.. Lend me one of your coats."

"It's almost up to your knees."

Her eye twitched and she pointed to herself, "I'm ANBU Kakashi, I've faced worst." she sighed, then took his hand, "Look, Kakashi you've been a good friend and all but why won't you see that I have to go home?"

He loved this teasing, and pulled her close again, keeping her against him, "How can you do this to me?" He teased, leaning closer.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my lifelong sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_

_I really can't stay - Get over that hold-out_

_Ah but it's cold outside - Ah but it's cold outside _

Again. Speechless.

"K-Kakashi, there's going to be talk, and-"

"I could care less." He repeated, then pretended to be upset, "Can't you think of the life long agony I'd go through if I let you leave in this weather? Then if you were to catch pneumonia and then you died? Don't make me go through that pain Miyuki."

Her face went red, and she put her hands on his chest, "You idiot, I wont catch pneumonia and die! You're not going to tease me like that!" she spoke, not even trying to push him away. "I-I really can't stay!"

"Fine, I'll give you a good reason to stay, you'll get over this hold out." He spoke, before he pulled his mask down, crashing his lips on hers.

She was so taken back… but she wasn't going to refuse him, and she kissed him back. After a minute, he pulled back, a smile plastered on his face. Her face went red. His face…

_Cant you stay awhile longer baby?_

_Well.. I shouldn't… Okay_

He didn't break his smile, and put his forehead on hers, holding her closer to him, "Are you sure you can't stay, baby?"

Her fingers, traced his jaw, and she glanced down a bit, her lips in a small smile, "Well… I shouldn't… I should really get home…" She teased, looking up at him. "But… okay."


End file.
